


Всё, чего он хочет

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Всё, чего он хочет — это она, и он сделает что угодно ради того, чтобы заполучить её.





	Всё, чего он хочет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything He Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499153) by TheOneWho'sNotUpdating. 



Всё, чего он хотел — это Она.

Точнее, Харуно Сакура.

Всё, что он видел в ней, было совершенным.

Её розовые волосы, развевавшиеся на ветру, её большие зелёные глаза, как изумруды, горящие огнём решимости, что бы она ни делала. Её фигура как у истинной богини. Движения, слова — всё было идеальным для него.

Когда они сражались, он не мог оторвать от неё глаз. Он следил за каждым её действием — не потому что ему нужно было защищаться, а потому что он просто не мог налюбоваться ею. Она была самой красивой девушкой, которую он когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

Каждая атака была безупречной. Сила никогда не подводила её. Даже когда она временно была марионеткой Чиё, то не теряла своей грации и по-прежнему выглядела так, словно продолжала контролировать своё тело. Каждое движение было совершенным и правдоподобным.

Когда его марионетка, Хируко, была уничтожена одним из её мощных ударов, он окончательно осознал, чего хочет, и это была прекрасная девушка, стоявшая перед ним.

Он пообещал себе, что получит её любой ценой. Что сделает её самой красивой и могущественной живой куклой, какая только могла бы быть в этом мире.

Он составил план, согласно которому она должна была получить удар отравленным лезвием и упасть в обморок. А он забрал бы её, но… этого не произошло.

Увиденное изумило его. Она начала исцелять себя, несмотря на то, что по-настоящему помочь ей могло лишь противоядие. Она ещё больше покорила его, однако план снова рухнул.

Чиё использовала противоядие, чтобы помочь ей. «Должно быть, девчонка ей очень дорога, — подумал Сасори, — ведь раньше она никогда никому не помогала».

Зеленоглазая красавица восстановила свою силу, и бой продолжился.

На этот раз став гораздо более жестоким.

Они оба чувствовали, что всё закончится не очень хорошо.

***

Обещание никогда не будет выполнено. Он никогда не возьмёт её на руки, и она никогда не узнает, что принадлежит только ему.

Его мечта была разбита вместе с сердцем, пронзённым двумя катанами.

Он мог лишь наблюдать за тем, как она уходит.

Уходит и оставляет его наедине с кошмаром, в котором она так близко, но он не может дотянуться до неё, ведь она никогда не собиралась быть его.


End file.
